1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for miniaturization of electronic parts associated with the high densification of electronic circuits used in digital electronic devices such as mobile phones has increased, and the miniaturization and capacity enlargement of multilayer electronic components constituting the circuits have been rapidly advanced.
A method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic capacitor is disclosed in Patent Document 1 which includes a step of coating and printing an internal electrode that is continuous in a longitudinal direction in a strip shape on a molded continuous dielectric green sheet, a step of successively laminating the dielectric green sheet on which an internal electrode is printed and a continuous dielectric green sheet on which an internal electrode is not printed, a step of cutting the continuous laminate into individuals and forming an insulating layer on a portion on which an external electrode is not attached among the portions on which the internal electrodes are exposed, and step of forming an external electrode on the portion on which the internal electrode is exposed.
However, in the multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Patent Document 1, the external electrode and the insulating layer are formed in different regions from each other, and thus there is a problem that the region in which the external electrode is formed is limited, a sufficient area for soldering at the time of mounting cannot be secured, and the fixing strength or flexural strength of the part decreases.
It is considered to have a structure in which a portion of the external electrode is extended to the side surface of the ceramic sintered body in order to improve the fixing strength or flexural strength of the part, but there is a problem that the insulating layer and the external electrode are hardly sufficiently bonded to each other and the external electrode is peeled off after the plating treatment or the mechanical strength decreases.
Patent Document 1: JP 59-222917 A